


What You Like

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Rise of the Guardians Otherships & Crossovers Fics [9]
Category: Oglaf (Webcomic), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack enters the boudoir of the Snow Queen"Finally, something simple! So of course it’s longer than most things I’ve written recently. Oglaf is a usually NSFW webcomic taking place in a sort of porno-satirical high fantasy world. Often pretty funny, too. ANYWAY. The idea with the Snow Queen is that Spring won’t come until she does. Problem: she’s freezing cold to the touch. This isn’t a problem for Jack Frost, though, who travels to her boudoir by special agreement.





	What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/13/2016.

A polite knock rouses the Snow Queen from a daydream that had, in all honesty, been edging toward a regular-nap-dream. She shifts, stretches and yawns, then stands and adjusts the slender swathes of diaphanous fabric she wears so that they adorn her more symmetrically.  
  
The palace doors had been opened yesterday for those who dared to attempt to bring spring to the lands within her power, so she had a pretty firm idea of why whoever had knocked was there. She pursed her lips as she adjusted a few pillows on her bed. In _some_ locales, she knew, the bringing of spring was a glorious affair, but for her it was usually tedious at best. Spring couldn’t come until she did, and apparently she was a difficult case. It didn’t help, either, that her body was cold enough to give mortals frostbite within a few minutes of skin-to-skin contact.  
  
There had been a few creative solutions—she bit her lower lip and smiled a little, remembering them—but none of those had been offered by the first person to arrive, drawn here by the promise of a bag of gold and a guaranteed lay.  
  
But then again, the first person to arrive didn’t usually knock. That was curious indeed. Whoever they were, their politeness didn’t deserve any more delay. She put on her best regal expression, glided to the door, and swept it open to royally intimidate—a barefoot shepherd boy?  
  
“Oh no!” she said, bringing a hand up to her mouth. “No, you’re so young! Go back to the village, tell them you were early and the guards sent you away! I’m so sorry, but I’ll give you frostbite on your cock, and you’ll want it in the future, darling! I don’t mean to, but that’s what happens! And, I mean, you’re so polite, and so—oh dear—handsome—I’m sure it won’t be long till you find someone with a nice _warm_ cunt they want to share with you!”  
  
The young man laughed and gave her a little bow. “I suppose I should have gone with fancier clothing. I really wanted the classic, ‘Welcome to the Boudoir of the Snow Queen’ greeting. I’m not from the nearby village,” he said. He stepped just over the threshold and the Snow Queen’s shoulders slumped. There was no going back for him now. “I’m from quite a long way away, actually, from lands far beyond your control, with our own methods of bringing spring. But when I heard about you, I thought I could help.” He grinned at her. “I’m glad to know you think I’m handsome. That’s a pretty good start for something like this.”  
  
“Who _are_ you, then?” the Snow Queen asked.  
  
“I’m Jack Frost,” he said, and shrugged when he noticed her trying to place his name. “Don’t worry if you haven’t heard of me. I had real publicity problems for a while. That just means I get to make a proper introduction.” He stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
  
The Snow Queen blinked in consternation. The number of beings that had considered a handshake to be part of a proper introduction to the Snow Queen at the end of winter was very, very low. Well, no matter how strange he was, and no matter who he was, it probably wouldn’t hurt for him to have an idea of what he was getting into. The Snow Queen returned his handshake and, at once, forgot to let go. Not only had Jack not reacted with any surprise at all upon the touch of her skin, _his_ skin felt entirely unique to her, out of all the skin she had ever touched, and that was saying something. But _how_ was it different, and she couldn’t just stand there like she’d been hypnotized, she had to _say_ something! “Have you ever pleasured a queen before?” she asked, an instant before realizing this wasn’t really the sort of conversational gambit that would likely play well with Jack. Curse her tendency to revert to habit in odd situations!  
  
“Actually, yes,” Jack said. “Do I need to have her send you a letter of recommendation? Or…did you want me to say something about being glad to learn how?”  
  
His hand felt so ordinary in her own! That was what was unique. It wasn’t burning with heat, nor lifeless, nor did it feel like an object. Just nicely warm, as she imagined mortals felt like to each other.  
  
He rubbed his thumb gently against hers and gave her a smile. Just a smile. Well. She liked that. She liked that a great deal. After so many years of smug smirks, arrogant grins, and dark, smoldering gazes during introductions, the absence of such was an extraordinary relief. “Never mind that,” she said. “I wasn’t thinking.”  
  
“It’s the temperature of my hands that distracted you, isn’t it?” Jack asked. His smile grew a little wider. “Something about my power that I don’t have to think about much is that in situations like this”—he indicated the whole of the bedroom—“I’ll be as warm or as cold as my partners will find most enjoyable.”  
  
“That’s a curious ability.”  
  
“Well,” Jack said, with a little shrug, “I think it makes sense with everything else, but not that many people know about it.”  
  
“Well, I don’t need to the why and how of it,” the Snow Queen said. She guided Jack towards her bed so that soon they were both sitting on the edge of it. “The bare fact that you have it makes me feel better about allowing you your chance in the first place. So,” she said, placing a hand on top of his thigh. “You do know how this magic works? Spring doesn’t come until I orgasm.”  
  
“Got it,” Jack grinned, but there wasn’t any arrogance in it. “I’ve been fucked enough times by the embodiment of Spring to know how that sort of magic works. But,” he said, his expression growing concerned, “isn’t that kind of stressful? To have that on your mind while having sex? Springtime needs to happen, so I need to come, and all that?”  
  
“I’ve never thought of it that way,” the Snow Queen said, though now that he had mentioned it, she couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t. Why wouldn’t it be stressful, to think about how the welfare of your kingdom depended on how your body managed to respond to all sorts of fortune hunters and barbarian heroes? Drat. She didn’t want to think of anything about this as stressful. This was supposed to be a fun and sexy time of year for her. She sighed mentally. How much more denial could she be in? It wasn’t very fun or sexy at all to have to endure the attentions of all the yahoos who thought of her body as some sort of endurance challenge, a significant portion of which probably couldn’t manage to make even an ordinary mortal woman come.  
  
“Well, all right,” Jack said. “I just thought that maybe if there was stress that might make things more difficult for you, and I was going to ask if there was anything in particular I could do to help.”  
  
The Snow Queen shook her head impatiently. “It’s not the magic that’s the problem,” she insisted. “It’s me. I’m quite a challenge.” To her surprise, Jack did not say something to the effect of liking a challenge and then push her down onto the bed.  
  
“We aren’t timed, are we?” he asked instead.  
  
“No,” said the Snow Queen. “The guards will turn away any other adventurers, too, until I tell them otherwise.”  
  
Jack nodded. “So,” he said, looking her up and down, “I may not be as much of an expert as some, but I think we should both be naked.”  
  
The Snow Queen smiled, leaned back on her elbows, and waved him on.  
  
With pointless modesty, he rose and half-turned away from her and quickly removed his shirt and trousers. “All right,” he said, turning to the Snow Queen. “Do I still look like someone you want to try to bring Spring with?”  
  
What a curious thing to say. “There was no going back for either of us as soon as you stepped across the threshold of my room,” the Snow Queen began. He looked back towards it with some alarm and regret that she didn’t quite understand. Yet aside from that odd expression, there wasn’t anything remotely objectionable about him at all. He was a handsome, slender young man, with a quite ordinary looking cock. Her brows drew together. Ordinary, yes, but still soft. Usually, by the time adventurers were naked, they were extraordinarily turgid. And even though this Jack wasn’t an ordinary adventurer, shouldn’t he be at least reacting a little bit more like the young man he looked like?  
  
“Well, that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t ask,” Jack said. “Especially since you still have your clothes on.”  
  
“Oh,” said the Snow Queen. She paused. “Most men who attempt this quest rip them off.”  
  
“Oh, I can do that, if you like,” Jack said. “I just didn’t know.”  
  
“Actually,” the Snow Queen said, “don’t.” She smiled. “It’s not traditional for me to be fully naked when the adventurers arrive, but when they tear the clothes off it can damage the spells I use to make them stay in place, and, you know, provide support.”  
  
“I was wondering about that,” Jack said, some color creeping into his cheeks. “They’re very good.”  
  
“Every couple of decades I have to change the shape of the force fields around my breasts, though,” the Snow Queen said. “You should have seen the disaster I made of it the first time I had to go from cone to sphere.” She neatly folded the enchanted scraps of fabric and turned back to Jack. With satisfaction, she noted that his cock was quickly rising. With some astonishment, she wondered if he had been thinking very dull and quelling thoughts until she had given such a blatant sign that she was going to have sex with him.  
  
“North would be more interested in that kind of talk than me,” Jack said.  
  
The Snow Queen smiled. “Well, you can talk about North later if you want. For now, lie down with me.”  
  
When he did, he lay down next to her, and reached out and gently brushed her hair away from her face. “So, what do you like?” he asked in a low voice as he met her eyes.  
  
“Aren’t you—I mean, don’t you have confidence in your prowess?” the Snow Queen asked. She knew she sounded much less sure of herself than she usually did, but Jack simply refused to act in the expected manner. It was enough to throw anyone off.  
  
“I do,” Jack said simply. “And a good part of that prowess is asking you what you like. Come on. You’re experienced. You must know.” He cupped her cheek and moved a little closer. “Do you like to be kissed on the mouth?”  
  
“You’re not here for kisses,” the Snow Queen whispered. She reached down and gave his cock a firm stroke. “Not with a prick that ready.”  
  
Jack gave a little moan, then guided her hand away. “Strange thing to say, I think. But then, I love kissing people, and it usually makes me hard. And I enjoy kissing them even more during what follows. But that doesn’t matter, if you don’t. I’m here for you—what you need.” He let go of her cheek and traced his fingers lightly down her spine. She shivered. “And while I’m certainly willing and able to fuck you right now, I don’t know if I’ve done anything to make you wet, yet.”  
  
Not the most accurate statement, the Snow Queen thought, as one of his hands, which felt so nice and warm to her, caressed her lower back. “I’ve always been too cold for the others to kiss,” she admitted. “But I think you should kiss me.”  
  
Jack smiled his beautiful, open smile, and did. He kissed her on the mouth, gently, intently, with soft, warm lips and carefully teasing tongue until she clung to him and begged him to kiss her everywhere, to caress her everywhere.  
  
And he did. With no fuss, with no quips about it being easy to make her beg. He simply touched her like he enjoyed it, like it was better to touch her than look at her, like she was real. After the first love bite he left on her neck, she was forced in honesty to tell him that she was definitely ready for his cock now. But he only looked at her with mischief in his eyes and told her that he wasn’t nearly done kissing her yet.  
  
“I thought you weren’t here to frustrate me,” she said.  
  
“I’m not,” he said, and kissed her shoulder.  
  
He made his way down her body slowly, stopping for a long while at her breasts. He squeezed and nuzzled their softness; he played with and teased her sensitive nipples with his mouth and fingers until she found herself panting with desire, her fingers twined into his silky white hair, unsure whether she wanted to keep him where he was, pull him up to kiss her mouth again, or push him down to her cunt. No one had ever been so patient while pressing their bare skin against hers. She ached, as she had ached many times before, but she wasn’t watching him depart in pain or humiliation as she did. Instead, she was feeling that he was just getting started.  
  
He left her breasts to leave a belt of kisses across her waist; he moved yet lower to kiss her hipbones as he firmly kneaded her buttocks. And finally, finally he moved between her legs and kissed a trail from her navel to the beginning of the cleft of her cunt. His hands caressed the insides of her thighs maddeningly as he looked up and met her eyes.  
  
“I want to use my tongue on you,” he began.  
  
“Do it,” the Snow Queen interrupted. “And use your fingers, too, I need—ah!”  
  
She broke off as Jack obligingly slid two fingers into her and began to slowly pump them in and out. “Of course,” he said, “but I wanted to know if you preferred this or the Queen’s Position—since you are a queen, after all, and I think my face would make a good throne.”  
  
She laughed, then moaned as he curled his fingers within her, and finally managed a yes.  
  
Soon enough she was on top of him, pressing her cunt against his face as he lapped and sucked at her clit. He made little sounds that she could feel, sounds that suggested she was delicious, she was gorgeous, that he was enjoying this almost as much as she was. She hoped they were true sounds, all of hers were, as she played with her breasts and praised him wildly, as she thrust back against his tongue and fingers, as she begged for more, more, more, and…and as she came.  
  
The unexpected wave of pleasure swept through her powerfully enough that it threw her off-balance, and even as she cried out she was falling forward onto her hands, trying not to tip off of Jack’s face. As her orgasm slowly ebbed and she grew more confident in her balance, she realized she was blushing, though she couldn’t figure out why. Was it because it had been so sudden? Sure, she had wanted to come, she had been desperate to come, but if she had been thinking about it, well, she probably would have been thinking that she probably wasn’t going to come. But she hadn’t been thinking. She had only been feeling, feeling the exquisite sensations of Jack’s mouth against her and his fingers within her, feeling the power of her position and the freedom that came with knowing that she wasn’t going to give him frostbite. And so she had come, easily, with no weeks of frustration, no contemptible partners, but with an hour or two with a pretty young man who asked her what she liked.  
  
The pretty young man said something muffled, and she felt him remove his fingers from her. Oh! Of course. She couldn’t just sit on his face all day, contemplating her life, magic, and Springtime. She rolled off him to lie back on the bed, yawning hugely before she could think to stop herself. Jack grinned at her as he moved up the bed so their faces were level. “Did I suffice?” he asked, wiping his chin on his arm.

The Snow Queen just smiled and nodded. She didn’t want to think of something clever to say, she just wanted to take a nap. She looked Jack up and down and noticed—oh, how could she have forgotten?—that he was still hard. She paused for just a moment, then spread her legs a little wider. “Just as I hope I will suffice for you,” she said.  
  
Jack tilted his head, then leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. “Actually,” he said, “and I promise to explain myself—would you be all right if I finished myself off?”  
  
It would be more than fine by her, actually. Spring was here, she’d gotten hers, and she wanted to do nothing but bask in a satisfied languor for a while. But she was aware that she should be insulted by the suggestion. And it wasn’t something anyone had asked before, either.  
  
She gave him a half-hearted glare. “All right,” she said. “Explain yourself.”  
  
He ducked his head a little. “Well, as long as I was helping you come, there was a good reason for us to be having sex—for me to be having sex outside my octet. But now that Spring’s here I—I feel like going on with you would make me unfaithful to the agreement I made with the others. We’re not open, you see, every circumstance is different, and we all agreed I should try and help you out.”  
  
“That’s not an explanation I would have guessed,” the Snow Queen said. “I believe you. Wait. Your octet? By that do you mean that you’re part of an eight-person polyamorous relationship?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jack said with a smile. “Aside from me there’s two men, two women, a giant anthropomorphic rabbit that uses ‘he,’ and two shapeshifting extradimensional beings.”  
  
No wonder he had some manners, the Snow Queen thought, even while knowing this was a rather absurd response. But no one like Jack or in a relationship like Jack’s had come to her chamber before. “I suppose you must miss them,” she said, turning on her side. “Are they all as lovely and talented as you?” she asked, pitching her voice low.  
  
His neglected cock seemed to grow yet stiffer. “They, um, they taught me everything I know,” Jack said.  
  
The Snow Queen smiled. “Why don’t you tell me about them while you pleasure yourself?”  
  
Jack nodded. “Yeah,” he said, turning so he lay on his back. “Yeah, that’ll be nice….” He took his cock in his hand and began to stroke. “First, there’s North, he’s huge man in all kinds of ways, a giving man in all kinds of ways, and he likes toys, too…then there’s Bunny, sometimes we argue, during, but it only makes him hotter, work faster, he’s the Springtime where I’m from, he works fast and hot but he can do that work over and over again…then there’s Tooth, she bites but in such a good, good way, she remembers everything everyone likes, she”—he draws in his breath sharply and slows his hand for a moment before continuing—“she’s the queen I mentioned earlier, she taught me what the Queen’s Position was…Nightlight, the others say I look a lot like him, but he looks a little older, and I think he’s prettier, he’s so quiet but it’s not hard to tell what he likes, some of the others like to watch us together and he doesn’t mind that at all, no…Katherine has such a soft, full loveliness and these long brown curls, Nightlight’s absolutely obsessed with them, she’s the one who likes to talk, makes these fantasies and when she tells them it feels like I could come without being touched…Sandy’s human shapes are always plump and perfect as a summer peach, maybe they choose that because they love getting touched and squeezed and bitten and licked and sucked, they love it from anyone but sometimes I think they just like teasing Pitch into a jealousy older than the rest of us combined, Pitch with their incredible long legs like a slender dancer’s, Pitch is always long and slender and flexible, they live for praise and when you see Sandy give it to them—oh!” Jack gave a satisfied cry as his come spattered his stomach.  
  
The Snow Queen handed him a handkerchief, and thought very quickly as he cleaned himself up. There was—there was something very interesting about this, wasn’t there?  
  
“Thank you,” Jack said. He sat up. “You were right. I really miss them a lot. I need to go back as soon as I can and ask if we can have an orgy.”  
  
“Wait,” said the Snow Queen, as he moved toward the edge of the bed. “Do you…do you think any of them could also withstand…my unusual chill?”  
  
He smiled slowly. “Thinking about next year, huh? I’ll ask.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said, trying not to let embarrassment creep into her voice. It was a perfectly reasonable question for someone in her position.  
  
“I have to warn you, though,” Jack said, “Nightlight and Katherine, and Sandy and Pitch, would definitely come as pairs.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that. I’m only surprised haven’t asked for all eight of you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> kazechama said: This was beautiful and perfect and the kind is porn I love to read with open communication and care and witty jokes about queens. <3


End file.
